


Love at first sound

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji's voice was just one more thing that Zoro hated and loved about him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Zoro and Sanji Fics





	Love at first sound

Zoro loved Sanji’s voice since the beginning. He loved the passion in it. Loved to hear the excitement in the cook's voice before a fight. Or when he talked about food.

Of course, it had its downsides. That damn smoker's voice was almost all the time abrasive and rude. And obnoxiously cocky. Almost like he was kicking the shit out of him with speech. And his voice would get incredibly dumb when he was flirting with women, either too flirty and trying too hard to be charming or stupid and over the top. Which was an annoyance and a disturbance to Zoro's ears.

Sanji sang sometimes. With Brook, accompanying him on the piano, though mostly stupid and tacky serenades. His voice sounded way better when he thought he was alone, not peacocking over every lady in the room, just his natural voice humming a tune while he cooked or did the dishes.

Zoro just loved how Sanji sounded when they were alone too much. The much more friendly tone he used with Zoro when he knew no one was near them. When he didn’t have to pretend they weren’t friends.

And Sanji talked a lot during sex too. In the beginning, it was only to deny how much he enjoyed it, even though it was pretty clear from his reactions. But, in time, he just became a complete slut. Spilling drunk pleasured words into Zoro's ears, encouraging him. Which did wonders to the swordsman's already massive ego.

And sometimes Sanji lost his voice completely. When the pleasure was just too much and he couldn't even pronounce words anymore. Because he couldn't even manage a silable without whining pathetically and sounding like he was about to cry. He couldn't even demand Zoro to move faster and harder, but the green haired man did this anyway, knowing exactly how the cook wanted it.

And all Zoro could hear were his incoherent moans. And screams. And trying to say Zoro's name but failing. And that was when he loved Sanji's voice the most.


End file.
